Flames Of Life
~ I Am Not Gonna Burn ~ Link to original: http://star-byte.deviantart.com/art/Flames-of-Life-189512496 Once I took a trip to the store, Just to get groceries and nothing more. But something caught my gaze, It was a plush that stood out in the haze. Charizard, the beast of flames, They were prone to have those names. I begged for it until my mom gave in, I squeeled and threw the toy in our bin. Once we arrived at our abode, I switched into my creative mode. Me and Charizard had many adventures, In my room and yard to even the dish washers. We both had so much fun, Playing all day out in the sun. But our absolute greatest plunder, Is when I stopped to stare at him in wonder. I noticed a slot in his back, I unzipped it and found a pack. It was filled to the brim with candy, Well, wasn't that quite handy? Awfully hungry and completely wore out, I thought to myself without a doubt: ''Don't want this candy to go to waste, hey, '' Might as well eat this and call it a day! I munched and chewed on the treat, I thought that it was really neat, It's like getting two for one, A toy and snack to double the fun! But then was when it hit me, Like a bolt of lightning strikes a tree. I needed something to replace the candy's place, Something that would suit Charizard's taste. I was a very imaginative child, I normally thought of things quite wild. So I decided to draw him a picture of fire, To keep him alive even when things were dire. I drew carefully with all of my heart, So my love would be with him even if we were to part. Once the final product was finished, I placed the drawn flames in the slot where candy had diminished. The "Flames of Life" wouldn't blaze forever, So I thought of something every clever. Every now and again I would redraw the flames, So he would always live and we could play games. Each time I would add a new color, So the fire would never lose it's luster. Together we both had so much fun, But he was forgotten in the long run. I was a child living a fable, Because of that I was unable, To see where this would eventually lead. As my own life went on I would have to proceed, And stop playing with mere child's toys, Besides, they were mainly for boys. While I had grown up and moved ahead, Poor Charizard was left hanging by a thread. One day when nostalgia ran through my vein, I decided to take a trip down memory lane. I searched through all of my boxes of old toys, In the process making all kinds of noise. Eventually I got to my box full of old plush memories, I felt as if I hadn't played them in centuries! I pulled them all out until one was left at the bottom, My dear Charizard, whom I exclaimed, "Awesome!" I took him out and palyed with it, But I got bored after a bit. I sat him down and began to ponder, Then I had remembered his charger. For the sake of my ancient tradition, I drew him a new fire without much conviction. But I had to take a gasp and shout, When I pulled his old fire out. His ancient flames were as black as coal, Years of rot had taken their toll. But how could have previous colors such as red, Changed into something that looked so dead? I must have somehow accidentaly colored it black, But with his new fire things would be set back on track. Replacing the old with the new, I waited until the next day to see what it would do. The next day I checked his flames once more, But I shouted as I was stricken with horror. For his flames were no longer crimson, Instead they were a color that would sicken. I suddenly felt very sinful, I had left him all these years to dwindle. No matter how much I pled, Nothing could change that he was dead. This was from deviantart Category:Pokemon Category:Poetry